


I didn’t mean it I can’t control it

by NiamhM101



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus and Vanya struggle with their powers, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: It’s not Luther who finds Vanya back at the Academy to apologise for what happened with Allison, but Klaus, who’s also struggling with his own newfound power. Sibling bonding and Luther bashing (I hate him)





	I didn’t mean it I can’t control it

“Vanya?”

Number 7 (or Vanya) froze where she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She knew how overprotective Luther was of Allison and he was the last person she wanted to face.

Thankfully the universe seemed to be on her side for this occasion.

“Klaus....I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to hurt Allison and I feel really bad about it and I’m sorry-“

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. She’s okay, she survived. Well mostly okay because we don’t know if she’ll be able to talk again but she’s alive.”

It wasn’t all bad news at least. Vanya allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by her brother.

“I need a distraction. Where is everyone?” she asked.

“Five and Diego are out looking for you, and Luther is with Allison in the infirmary I do believe. Dear Number Two wanted me to go with him and our youngest looking brother but I convinced them my time was better spent here.”

“What have you been doing then?” Vanya questioned. She wasn’t like the others, she didn’t instantly dismiss Klaus as nothing but a useless walking Ouija board who couldn’t even see the dead when he was drunk or high or whatever else.

After Five’s disappearance they’d even comfort each other some nights, because Klaus became convinced he was dead and just couldn’t be found.

“Vanya. You need to come downstairs with me, right now.” The big, booming voice of Luther (precious Number One) interrupted Vanya’s reunion with her brother.

The brother in question gently pushed her behind him protectively. “I know you’re on your high horse because of what happened but Luther, she’s not going anywhere with you.”

“She hurt Allison!” the big man argued, and Vanya flinched.

“Everything you ever care about is our dear old dad, or Allison.”

Luther would have said something in retaliation, had Diego (Number Two) not stepped in asking what the hell was going on.

“Vanya needs to come downstairs, with me. It’s not safe for her to be up here.”

“She needs to learn how to use and control these powers of hers safely, how can we do that when she’s locked up?” Klaus asked. “How do we know it won’t terrify her into not ever wanting to use them or worse?”

“Klaus has a point. You’re not taking our sister anywhere, Spaceboy,” Diego said.

Luther was not used to being ganged up on, if the extremely pissed off look on his face meant anything.

“You know speaking of new abilities, I have some of my own,” Klaus added.

“I thought you were too high to even use your original powers?”

“Shut it, Luther,” Vanya spoke up, and everyone seemed shock. “Go on, Klaus.”

“Well.....somehow I got Ben to punch me in the face earlier. We’ve just been practicing upstairs, not much progress but we’re trying.”

“You can’t see the dead when you’re high, how can you even see our dead brother?” Luther asked.

Klaus clenched his hands into fists in frustration, and suddenly his hands glowed blue.

The next thing that happened was extremely surprising.

Ben (Number Six) appeared right in front of Luther and gave him a great old punch in the face.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” the deceased Hargreeves sibling asked.

Luther, Diego and Vanya were stunned at the sight of their brother. Klaus was stunned that he could be seen by the rest of their siblings.

“Oh my god,” Number Seven whispered.

“I have a lot of things to say to you, Number One. And let me tell you, none of it is good,” Ben went on.

“I haven’t seen you in years, not since....that day. What are you talking about?” Luther asked.

The ghost scoffed. “Not what you did to me, what you did to Klaus.”

Diego’s eyes narrowed. “What did he do?”

“First, he got irritated when Klaus said he couldn’t conjure our father so Luther could get him to apologise for sending him to the moon so he strangled him.”

Vanya gripped Klaus’ arm and Diego gripped one of his knives in his hand.

“Then, despite Klaus’ protests, Luther went to a rave and got high off his ass. Klaus stayed strong when he was in there and defended Luther in a fight before he hit his head on the ground and fucking died.”

Vanya let out a sob, and Diego looked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I saw everything. Klaus looked so haunted when we were walking home because he find out how our dad really died, he told you in the morning and you didn’t even believe him until Pogo stepped in.”

“I shouldn’t have done those things, I know-“

Whatever Luther was going to say was interrupted by Diego jumping up and knocking him right over.

“You fucking left our little brother to die!?”

While Number One tried to defend himself against Number Two’s attacks, Klaus was drained from the amount of energy taken from conjuring Ben and fell to his knees.

“You can stop now, Klaus. It’s okay,” Vanya and Ben whispered.

Number Four unclenched his fists, only to be left with an armful of crying sister as Vanya sobbed at the thought of nearly losing one of her siblings and not even being there.

When Five came back he would find Diego trying to kill Luther, and Klaus training with Vanya in the backyard.

Thanks to Klaus the apocalypse was avoided, and no matter how hard she tried The Handler couldn’t figure it out whatsoever.


End file.
